The Trials of Legend
by JumperCable2
Summary: A young keyblade master named Hunter, the son of Sora, has just begun his classes at Kingdom Hearts academy, yet he has been chosen to retrieve the rings of the legendary titans. OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

**I swear. This is the absolute last time I resubmit this chapter.**

**I need some OCs for this story. It's the first crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. I'm looking for 9 keyblade masters to meet my OC, Hunter, at each of the worlds he encounters and guide him to the ring of a legendary titan. I'm also looking for generic classmates, teachers, and at least one villain. I'm using worlds based on the following worlds from the Kingdom Hearts games to hide the legendary titans, but I'm probably not using the Disney characters from that world; Port Royal, Agrabah, the Pride Lands, Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, Land of the Dragons, Beast's Castle, and a new one, Kingkow from Pair of Kings. I know you guys think there are only four legendary titans, but I'm including Grand Dragon Leviathan from the comics and the legendary titans from the second season.**

**Before I say anymore, I think I'd better explain the whole Kingdom Hearts Academy thing from the summary.**

* * *

Long ago, there were two groups of people with skill of magic and combat.

The Keyblade Masters were the guardians of all the worlds, traveling the worlds and protecting them from the dark powers of the Heartless. To fight this evil, they used unique swords shaped like keys, aptly named keyblades. The keyblades are natural conduits of magical energies. This allowed them to not only train as master swordsmen, but as wizards as well.

The seekers were a divided order on Earth. They were people with strong wills that allowed them to summon spirit beings known as titans contained within magical amulets. The titans had first been summoned to Earth from another world by the first seeker, named Casterwill. Afterwards, the seekers became divided, some wanting to protect history, others seeking to use its power for their own sinister purposes.

One day, a keyblade master came to Earth and found one of these amulets. It bonded easily to him. Seekers all over the world learned about this and soon, both groups decided to share their powers. And since that day, Keyblade masters and seekers have always been one and the same.

Because of this merge in ancient arts, more keyblade masters and seekers gained powers than could be trained. So, the great masters of each side constructed Kingdom Hearts Academy, a school where those with strong wills could learn the secrets of the seekers and keyblade masters in hopes of mastering their powers to protect the worlds from the dark force of the Heartless.

Hunter, the son of legendary keyblade master known as Master Sora, has begun his training as a keyblade master. He has been chosen over the son of Riku, to find the rings of the legendary titans.

* * *

**Here's the form for submitting your character. If you want to be the keyblade master of a certain world I have in mind, I will pick your clothing, keyblade, and titans, but feel free to make suggestions on that. I want to make sure they fit the world I put them in. I'm actually looking for two characters to be my character's sidekicks like Donald and Goofy, a love interest for my character, someone to play the son of Riku, which will actually be the villain, and evil keyblade wielders to fight my character at each world. I'll explain when I start the story. For keyblades, shotlocks, and command styles, don't be afraid to use something from the final mix of a Kingdom Hearts game. I've checked the wiki. For titans, don't be afraid to use a titan used by an evil Huntik character. For example, my character's most likely going to have Caliban and Anubian titans. In this story, all titans are generally used by the good guys, so basically, all titans are good in this story.**

* * *

Name: Hunter Kingdomkey (I just made up a last name for him.)

Age(Students 14 to 23. Teachers 24 and up): 16

Looks: Short brown hair, blue eyes. Looks like Sora, but hair's not as spiky.

Position (Student, Teacher, or Villain): Main hero.

(If Teacher) Subject(please pick a keyblade that fits that subject. I also need three teachers for the ice cream store, mirage arena, a race track, and the gummi garage. I have keyblades picked out for them.):

Background: You'll see in the second chapter, as soon as I finish it.

Likes: Video games, TV, cartoons, anime, reading

Dislikes: Homework, country music,

Hobbies: Writing, practicing with his sword

Favorite movies/video games/books/TV shows/cartoons/anime: Star Wars, The Hunger Games, Inheritence, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, inFAMOUS, Ben 10, Xiaolin Showdown, Yugioh

Keyblade(Do not pick Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn , or the Ultima Weapon. I've got plans for the first four. Do not pick an evil looking keyblade unless you want to be an evil character): Kingdom Key, for now. Ultima Weapon later. He's the main character so he's the one who gets it.

Clothing(can be anything): The clothes worn by Sora in Kingdom Hearts 2

Personality: Laid back, but he's not that sure he's really meant to do this. But when he's in a fight, there's no better fighter.

Titans(10 or less. Don't use all powerhouses. Use a wide variety, very wide. Feel free to use any titan you can think of. From the show, the comic, card game, season 2, even some titans you made up if they work. If I don't know what a titan you want looks like, I'll message you and ask. If your lineup doesn't work, I'll message you and we'll figure it out.): Solwing, Caliban, Dendras, Cavalier, Fenris, Lindorm, Springer, Nordrake, Anubian, Kipperin

Top Three Command Styles: Ghost Drive, Blade Charge, Wing Blade

Favorite Shotlock: Photon Charge

(Your character won't be limited to the shotlock and command styles you submit. These are just the ones you will probably use most often.

Fighting style(optional): Prefers to use sword techniques Sora taught him, but he's learning to use magic so he'll slowly mix that into his combat style.

* * *

**I'm still open to suggestions on what worlds I'm using, so check the Huntik wiki to see the new legendary titans and leave suggestions for what worlds to hide them on if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1; Dive to the Heart**

**Finally got this started. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with my Skylanders story and a few RP forums. It is not too late to submit characters though. Like my Xiaolin Showdown/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover, this story will have some narrations from the main character in italics.**

* * *

_I was too tired to open my eyes, but I felt like my bed had turned into water and I was sinking fast, falling backwards into the depths of the sea. For a few seconds, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me as I drifted to sleep, but then, I opened my eyes. I was underwater. As I noticed the new scenery, I turned right side up and my feet touched down on an unseen ocean floor. It was weird. I was underwater, but I didn't need to hold my breath. Also, the only thing I was standing on was a black void. Immediately, I realized I was dreaming. Usually, you just assume everything that happens in a dream is really happening. I've heard of people realizing they were dreaming and gaining control of the dream, but this was different somehow. Then, my confusion was interrupted by a swarm of doves flying out of nowhere from under my feet. As more flew upwards, the darkness beneath was pulled away and revealed a huge stained glass platform depicting a phoenix. The feeling and sound of being underwater also vanished. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't normal._

Hunter looked around to try and make sense of his new surroundings.

_So much to do,_

Thoughts that were not his own filled his mind, their voice unheard.

_So little time…_

He had no idea where the thought came from, but in a dream anything was possible, so he didn't ask more about it.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

"Where is that coming from?" he asked himself. "More importantly, how did I know what they said without hearing anything?"

_Now step forward. Can you do it?_

"What am I? A baby? Of course I can step forward." Hunter sounded insulted by that remark, but he did what the thoughts said. Suddenly, three bright columns of light shone around him and stone pedestals rose from the stained glass floor as it rippled like water.

_Power sleeps within you._

A small glowing cloud faded in from nowhere above each stone.

_If you give it form,_

The fogs of light changed shape and formed physical weapons; a sword, a staff, and a shield.

_It will give you strength._

Each weapon was lit by a light from above.

_Choose well._

Hunter climbed onto one stone and grabbed the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

Hunter looked at the sword in his hands. It did seem to make him feel stronger just by touching it. "Not yet. Let me see the other two." He released the sword and jumped off the platform. He jumped up to another stone to examine the shield.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"Since I probably won't need much defense against anything anytime soon, I'll look at the staff too." He stepped off the shield's platform and walked over to the staff.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

"The staff must give inner strength. But if it's not from you, it's not really inner strength. It's tempting, but I think I know what my choice is." Hunter stepped down from the staff's stone and walked over to the sword again. In his mind, he knew that was his choice. And as if the blade had read his thoughts, the sword disappeared, changing into lights that flowed into him.

_Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

"Give up?" Hunter wanted to know what he meant. "They want me to choose one weapon to keep and another to throw away? Does that mean I get whatever I don't choose as well?" He looked at both the staff and shield. "As much as I might need a sword with a shield, I think I'll keep the staff too." He jumped off the sword's empty platform and jumped onto the shield's.

_You give up this power?_

He nodded and the shield changed into lights as well, but they floated into the sky away from him.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior.  
You've given up the power of the guardian.  
Is this the form you choose?_

"I guess so." All of a sudden, the stones tilted and dropped a bit under the platform. It shook and pieces from the edge began to break away from its floor. As the stained glass shattered, Hunter felt as if he was falling again for a moment, the shards of glass fading away around him, but then, he felt more as if he were flying. He didn't understand. He saw another platform on the way down, but this one had the image of a strange blue lion with a set of arms in addition to his four legs, a mane of blue fire, and armor. His descent slowed and he landed on the next platform perfectly on his feet. A light appeared in his hand and changed into the sword from before.

_You've gained the power to fight._

He picked up a few sword fighting moves from his dad and swung the sword overhead, then thrust with it, and finally, spun around and slashed across.

_Alright. You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

"From what?" he asked aloud.

_There will be times you have to fight. _

A small shadow appeared on the ground and grew to a solid bug-shape. Its head was round with yellow eyes and antennae. More shadows appeared with it.

_Keep your light burning strong. _

The small creatures leapt at Hunter, but quickly slashed one of them on his descent and used the combo from before on another. The remaining two sunk back into the ground and vanished.

_Behind you!_

Hunter quickly turned around and slashed at another shadow before it could attack from behind. More shadows appeared as well. Hunter slashed a few of them, but one got a lucky strike and scratched his leg. He winced at the pain and attacked his assailant. Soon, the shadows began to melt into the ground again, but forming pools of darkness. As the shadows formed under his feet, Hunter sank into the dark. He tried to walk to the edge and escape, but he was unable to escape the pool of shadows. Still struggling to get free of the dark, he didn't noticed that they had disappeared, leaving him on yet another platform. This one showed a large panther with strange gold armor.

On this one, he saw a door that was somehow transparent. He couldn't touch it either. It was as if it didn't exist. "I can't open it." he said to himself. He looked behind him and saw a treasure chest appear on the other side. He walked over and opened it to reveal a strange blue jar with a green star inside.

A big crate appeared in the middle of the platform. Hunter slashed at it with his three-strike combo and it shattered to reveal a small treasure chest. It also contained one of those jars. The frame of the door became solid that time. A barrel appeared then and he did the same thing to it, but instead of breaking, it was thrown away from him, but shattered before it went over the edge, as if there was a wall there. The rest of the door became visible.

Hunter walked over to the door and pulled it open, but the other side glowed with a blinding light. As it faded, he was he was in some big tree house with some of his friends outside.

_Hold on. the door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

He walked over to a girl he knew. She had short reddish hair that was cut at the shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top with a heart logo going across the chest, pants that went down past her knees and two belts that crossed on her hips.

"Elie? What are you doing here?" Hunter said.

"What's most important to you?" she asked randomly.

"Huh?" Hunter was now confused. But since this was a dream, he figured that anyone he met would act strange, so he answered the question. "Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" she said.

Hunter walked over to another one of his friends. This guy had blue spiky hair with purple eyes. His blue pants were baggy and his shoes looked too big for him. He also had black wrist bands and a blue jacket.

"Hey Yoson."

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

Hunter was once again confused, but answered the question. "Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" Once again, Hunter's answer was replied to with confusion. He went over to the last person he saw there. His dark brown hair stuck up in front in a cowlick. His white T-shirt was under a yellow jacket and pants that had a black arrow running down both.

"Terry? Is that you in there?" Hunter asked.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked.

"Not this again." Hunter responded. "To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights huh?" Terry replied.

_You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights. _

_Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

_Your adventure continues at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine. Your quest ends in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end._

"Sounds good." said Mark.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. _

"That doesn't make any sense." Then, another bright light made his surroundings vanish again, returning him back to another pillar of stained glass. This one had a strange, blue, winged serpent. More of the shadows attacked Hunter, this time, in greater numbers. With his swordsmanship skills, Hunter defeated his opponents, but not completely unscathed.

A circle of light appeared on the ground. Mark stepped into it and a flood of light rushed over him. It looked like the Northern Lights he'd heard about. As the lights faded, another, but dimmer circle of light moved from the first to the edge. As it disappeared over the edge, a set of stairs made of more, but thicker stained glass appeared leading to the top of a pillar that seemed to appear out of nowhere. At the top of the pillar, which held an image of a white dragon with golden armor, Hunter walked into a column of light that shone down from above.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. _

The words perplexed Hunter, so he turned around and saw his shadow rise from the floor and take physical form, this time, it grew to a gigantic size.

_But don't be afraid. _

The shadow of Hunter changed, becoming more massive and muscular. Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curled upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the creature's abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

_And don't forget…_

Hunter, knowing for sure he had no chance of defeating something so massive, tried to run away from the dark creature, only to stop and almost fall off the edge of the pillar. Having nowhere to run to, he turned around and decided to face the creature.

Swinging his arm down in front of him and making a fist, the creature gathered dark energy in its fist, raised its fist, and punched the ground, opening a dark portal under Hunter's feet. Shadows came swarming out of the dark hole, but Hunter dealt with them quickly. The portal closed as the giant pulled his hand out. Hunter started attacking the giant's lower hanging arm since he wasn't doing anything. But then, the giant knelt down, crossed his arms, and shot them aside as dark missiles of energy started shooting out of the hole in his chest. The projectiles were all headed for Hunter, but he managed to dodge them in time.

After fighting the creature like this for a time, Hunter's sword disappeared. He jumped backwards to keep from being squashed by the monster's punches, but tripped backwards and fell down. As he sat frozen in fear, the floor beneath him became another pool of darkness.

_-But don't be afraid. _

Hunter barely noticed the darkness was swarming all over him as the creature bent down to face him, as if to taunt him.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

He tried to turn over and crawl out of the pool, but it was beginning to swallow him whole as he reached for the edge.

_So don't forget:_

He turned around one last time as the darkness overtook him and swallowed him whole.

_You are the one who will open the door._

Suddenly, the cold grip of the darkness was replaced by the splash of freezing cold water. The world he normally lived in slowly came back to his eyes. He knew it was all a dream, but he couldn't have helped but be afraid. He soon realized he was wet, even though he hadn't been when he went to sleep, so he turned around to see those three friends of his standing behind him, an empty bucket on the ground between him and the three, with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Alright. Whose idea was the bucket?"

All of them started pointing at someone else.

"You guys are gonna get it!" Hunter suddenly yelled. The four of them ran off laughing at their friend trying to get payback.

In a nearby tree house a few yards above the beach, Hunter's dad was watching the group. It was Sora, once a great hero in his younger years, the old keyblade master was now wearing a leather suit and now sported a mustache and goatee, but his hair wasn't as spiky as it used to be.

"Sora?" said a woman's voice from behind him. It was Kairi. She had grown up too.

"Yeah?" said Sora.

"What are you thinking?"

"Does Hunter remind you of anyone?"

"Of course. He's just like his father." Kairi giggled and grabbed Sora's arm.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"If he becomes a keyblade master too, he'll constantly be in danger from the Heartless, Unversed, anyone with dark magic."

"I'm not worried."

"How can you not be?"

"If he really did learn from the best, my only concern is his enemies' safety." They both laughed and went back inside. Sora did look back once to see his son grabbing his wooden sword and getting into the practice fights he used to get into when he was about that age. What really worried him was how he was going to handle it if that destiny did choose him.

* * *

**Alright. That's about all I can think of for this chapter, but I'll get started back as soon as I can. If I put anyone's character on the Destiny Islands, it's because they didn't give their character enough of a background.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2; The Letter**

**Wow. Before you guys say anything, I know I haven't been updating this story, but schoolwork has been killing me. Plus, I've been pretty busy with my Skylanders story and some RP forums.**

**Before I start, I would like to thank KHLegacy for letting me use her characters, and stormwolf3710 for the characters he sent me for this.**

* * *

_Yeah. My friends wake me up in the most annoying way, and then I proceed to beat the crap out of them with a toy sword. Think my life's pretty normal? Well, not for long it won't be. My life was about to take one seriously messed up turn. A few years ago, if someone had told me that my life could change in a single moment, I would have called them crazy. Now, well, let's just say that the stuff I was about to go through would be like anything you would ever experience._

The sun had just begun to sink beneath the ocean that afternoon. Mark and the others were sitting on the beach watching the sunset. Jay had finally caught them and gotten Elie and Terry to rat out Yoson for the prank.

"Have you ever wondered what else is out there?" said Hunter.

"Hm?" Elie got curious. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the sun. Every day, it comes up from that side of the island," He pointed behind him. "then goes down on that side." He pointed forward. "Where does it go after sunset, but before sunrise?" he asked rhetorically.

The others pretended they didn't know. Just to bug him.

"It's on the other side of this world. Right now, It's getting close to sunrise over there. Tonight at midnight, they're going to be eating lunch by then."

"So?" said Yoson.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" said Terry.

"You guys know that the world's round. That means it's floating in a big black void with all the stars up there. That means there are other worlds floating around up there. And from there, our world just looks like one of those stars."

"What makes you think that?" said Elie.

"My dad told me, and I told him." said a voice from behind him. It was another boy Hunter's age. He was slightly muscular with dark purple hair. He was wearing navy wrist bands, a yellow shirt with a grey V-shaped neck with a grey stripe, and dark blue pants with pale blue pockets, black sneakers with blue tips and pale blue wing patterns.

"Oh hey Takeshi." said Hunter as he looked behind him. Takeshi plopped down beside him.

"Where'd your dad hear it in the first place?" asked Elie.

"That he hasn't told me yet. He said that my brother already knows, and when I end up in his position, I'll know too."

"What happened to Ronon anyway?" asked Hunter.

"I think he started going to some school faraway. My guess, it's another world." said Takeshi.

"Kind of ironic that Hunter's dad and Takeshi's dad were always competing with everything growing up. I've never seen you two even argue over anything." said Terry.

"So where'd that talk about other worlds come from Hunter?" said Takeshi.

"Don't know." He sighed and sat up. "Before YOSON woke me up…" he gave Yoson an 'you're gonna get it' look and continued. "I was having a really strange dream. It mentioned a journey somewhere in the middle. It compared it to a sunrise, sunset, and midnight. I'm not sure what was going on."

"Well, anything can happen in a dream. One time, I dreamed about a cheeseburger doing yoga." said Yoson.

"Yeah, but this was no ordinary dream. I knew I was dreaming right off the bat."

"That's called a lucid dream." said Elie. "They let you do whatever you want. I thought I told you about those."

"Yeah, but I couldn't control it. I was stuck going along with whatever was happening."

Takeshi's ears zeroed in on that part. "Wait a minute. Did your dream take place on the tops of towers made of stained glass windows?"

Hunter looked at him. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I had a dream like that last night. And Ronon said he had a dream like that a couple of days before he left."

Terry looked at them too. "I had a dream just like that the night before."

"Me too, but it was the night before that." said Elie.

"So did I." Yoson added.

They all exchanged glances. They couldn't help but get a strange feeling. No group of people ever have the same dream. It would have been even stranger if they had all had it at once.

"This is weird." said Elie. "How did we all have the same exact dream?"

"Look!" Terry spotted something in the water. Their eyes were all pulled towards it. It was a bottle floating in the water. Hunter ran out and grabbed it. There was a strange silver crown shape with a gold string tied around the rolled up letter. Hunter walked back to shore and showed them the bottle.

"Open it." said Elie.

Mark pulled the cork and slid the note into his hand. He unrolled it, and the writing seemed to sparkle. Five key chains fell out of the scroll. Mark flattened out the letter and started to read it aloud.

_Congratulations to the five of you; Takeshi Shadowbane, Yoson Legend, Elie Wilson, Terry Johnson, and most of all, Hunter Kingdomkey. The five of you have been selected for enrollment in the Kingdom Hearts Academy. At this school, you will study ancient arts of fighting, travel, and magic. If you're still in doubt, examine the key chains included with this letter and see for yourselves. If you decide not to enroll at the Academy, we understand, but please know your attendance will be missed. The worlds have fallen under dark times. A mysterious force, the Keyblade Masters' ancient enemy, the Heartless, have been appearing across various worlds as of late. Our fight needs all the soldiers we can get. _

_P.S. Hunter, if you don't believe a word of this letter, ask your father and show it to him. He'll explain everything. He's one of the best keyblade masters who ever lived._

They all read the letter in silence even after Hunter had read it out loud. It was addressed to all of them by name, so it couldn't have been a coincidence. And no one could have made the writing glow like that, so it couldn't have been a prank.

"What's going on?" said Hunter. He examined the keychain in his hand. It fired a flash of lights and changed into a huge, sword sized key, with the keychain on the pommel.

"Now I know that was no ordinary dream." said Hunter. Elie tapped Hunter's shoulder. He turned around and saw his dad standing behind them. He didn't look happy. He seemed to be worried and disappointed at the same time. But not at Hunter, at what was happening to him. Without a word, Hunter walked towards his father and held up the letter to him. Sora took it and read what he had already heard his son say. Hunter's friends were worried about it.

"Is it true?" Hunter asked.

Sora hesitated before he said anything. "Yeah. I'm a former keyblade master.

* * *

"After that, I decided to hang up my blade and retire." Sora had just finished telling them his stories of his life as a keyblade master. They were sitting around the dinner table late that night. The smell of homemade burgers and fries hung in the air. Takeshi had gone home to confront his own dad, Riku, about the issue.

Hunter stared into space, his eyes fixed in his last three fries to distract himself. He had a few questions that he didn't want to ask, but he knew he had no choice. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Sora and asked the first one.

"Why did you retire?"

"Well, when you spend three years traveling the worlds, you hardly ever get to see home. All that travel gets old after a while. That's why I never told you about my past. I wanted you to live as normal a life as possible."

"Why did the letter call you one of the best who ever lived?"

"I never trained at the Academy, but I still became one of the greatest keyblade masters in history, partly making everything up as I went along. I had to learn every spell, every move, every attack I ever used in the field of battle. I had to become stronger almost every day, sometimes throughout the day."

Hunter took the letter again and held it out. "Is this why you taught me all those sword fighting moves? Because you knew I'd be going to this academy?"

"I knew there was always a chance you would be chosen to attend. But I never wanted that life for you. It's a big responsibility. And it usually keeps you away from family and friends. I'd caution anyone against living that life. I know how difficult and dangerous a life it can be. I trained you in case you were to be asked for this. You know the old saying. Hope for the best…"

"But prepare for the worst." Hunter finished. Hunter was starting to see why Sora had kept this secret from him. Hunter had always been adventurous. Over the years, he had been getting around in all sorts of places. Some of which he wasn't supposed to go. His dad would probably be constantly worried about him, knowing that Hunter might be in constant danger from attack by dark forces. He looked at the letter again. It sounded as if they were in desperate need of new keyblade masters. He wasn't sure if he was up for it, but he knew, in his heart, that it's what he needed to do.

"Hunter?" Sora got his son's attention. "If you want to go to the Academy, I won't stop you. I just want to make sure you're sure that it's what you want. It won't be all magic and vacation. There will be danger. If they assume you have the same skill I did, they will have high expectations of your potential. They might push you harder than the other students."

"Dad, you've been preparing me for this my whole life. I'm ready. As far as sword fighting goes, I'm the best already. I can focus on learning magic more often than the others because I already know the sword fighting moves." Hunter made his decision. "I want to go to the Academy."

* * *

Hunter and his friends carried their bags to the pier where Sora and Riku always used to have their sword fights. Sora, Kairi, and even Riku had come to see the group off. Riku looked a lot different from the way he used to. He was sporting a goatee and mustache with shorter hair.

"So, you got everything?" Kairi asked. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine." said Hunter.

"Oh. I'm gonna miss you so much." Kairi almost start crying and squeezed her son as hard as she could.

"Mom," Hunter choked the words out. "I can't breathe."

His mom released her iron grip. "Sorry." she stepped back as Sora came up and hugged Hunter too.

"Good luck son." he said.

"Thanks dad." Hunter answered. He pulled away from the embrace.

"I'd wish you luck, but I know you don't need it."

"Thanks, but a little luck never hurt anyone."

"I guess you have a good point." said Sora.

Hunter picked up his bags and walked to the edge of the pier with the others. That's when a circle of light appeared on the ground.

"Whoa!" said Yoson.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Elie reacted. Yoson walked onto the circle, only to disappear in a flash of light, followed by Terry, Elie, and Takeshi.

Hunter took one last look back at his parents waving back to them. He waved goodbye and stepped onto the circle, the aurora enveloping him as his world disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**I know you guys were expecting me to use the Disney movies for the worlds where the rings are, but I've been thinking. One of the best parts of Kingdom Hearts is visiting new worlds. I'm going to ignore the "Favorite Books/TV shows/Movies" part from the OC Application so I can use all kinds of new worlds that each go with a Legendary Titan.**

**I'm also going to work in the Dream Eaters so that each keyblade master has either one, or two that look similar.**


End file.
